


"I can't let you do that"

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, hungover Louis, much too healthy and obnoxious Harry, savior Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is hungover and Zayn saves him just before its too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I can't let you do that"

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr with the prompt "I can't let you do that." This story is fairly silly but I got to have Zouis being dumb and adorable while poking at Harry for being too healthy so its a win-win-win in my eyes(:

The world is too loud and too bright. 

Louis moans into his pillow and pulls the blankets over his head to dull out the sound and light threatening to split his head in two. Why does Harry have to be up so early on a Saturday of all days? 

When he hears the blender start up in the kitchen he’s had it. He sits up to start yelling at Harry but the room spins and so does Louis’s stomach, threatening to up heave its contents if he didn’t lay back down instantly. So he obeys and just adds the pillow on top of his head as well as the blanket. It does nothing to dull his hangover. 

When Harry comes banging his way into Louis’ room he peeks out to see a giant glass filled with mysterious green liquid in his hand. 

“Whatever the fuck that is, I am not drinking it.” 

“Oh come on! Kale is great for a hangover!” 

“Not for mine.” 

“Louis Tomlinson. You’re body is no different despite you being a spoiled princess. Just try it!” 

Louis’ head gives another painful throb as he hears a car door slam outside. He feels himself get desperate. 

“It will really work?” 

“Promise.” 

“Fine. Get out. Haven’t got any pants on,” Louis says, taking the glass. 

“Ew,” Harry says, wrinkling his nose but he leaves. 

Louis raises the glass to his face and takes a sniff. It doesn’t smell too bad, something like apples maybe. But the color is a different story. He swirls it a bit and gags. 

But he has no better option so he brings the glass to his lips and starts to count down, preparing for the worst. 

He tips the glass but then he feels a hand wrap around his wrist and stop his movement. 

“I can’t let you do that,” comes his favorite voice, and not because it had just saved him from sure death. 

“Zayn! What are you doing here?”

He just holds up a paper bag with a bright yellow M on it for Louis to see. 

“Thought you could use this. Looks like I came just in time.” 

“Fuck. Can I love you more?” Louis says, snatching for the bag to get out his greasy sandwich. 

Zayn just holds up the other hand and smirks. He holds a milkshake and Louis can love him more. 

“A milkshake. A milkshake. Zayn Malik, who did you have to seduce to get them to make this at 10am?” 

“Lets just say you owe me.” 

Louis reaches up and grabs a fistful of Zayn’s t-shirt so he can pull him down and crash their mouths together. 

“You taste like hash-browns, you sneak.” 

Zayn just shrugs before kissing him again, shoving Louis aside to sit on the bed. 

“Sorry. No pants allowed in bed today,” Louis says with an unapologetic shrug. Zayn doesn’t seem to mind the new rule though by how quickly he sheds his clothes and crawls into bed with Louis. 

The bed is small but they wouldn’t have left any space anyways. Zayn curls into Louis and closes his eyes, content to just lay and listen to Louis talk about his adventures from the night before through mouthfuls of breakfast biscuit. Louis runs his fingers through Zayn’s hair with his unused hand and silently thanks him for knowing him so well, ready for a day in bed with his boyfriend.


End file.
